The Earth Beads
by The capricorn earth dragon
Summary: Youry was a normal girl until she put on this green beaded necklace got the power of earth and now she must find the original protector of the beads and give them to him
1. Power

Youry is not the greatest mind of her generation but she get along she may make a C every once an a while but the only friends she have are three other girls and one guy that is her boy friend Jou he's not the best looking but that's not why she likes him.  
  
It was a great day the sun was out the birds were chirping and she had just met up with your boy friend "so can you meet me at star bucks after school" "I don't know I need to do my home work and then I have tutorials," says Youry but inside she rely just wanted to stay away from your house so you said yes.  
  
After school they both stayed for school that is when he noticed the burses on your shoulder "When did you get that" he asked but he didn't need an answer he new perfectly well were she got it from  
  
"He's been hitting you hasn't he" asked Jou she could never speak about the subject so she just shook your head yes after that she could tell that Jou looked like he was about to get up and go beat you dad up.  
  
But he controlled himself and asked one simple question "why"  
  
Youry couldn't answer so she got up and left the library and she just started to run it didn't matter where she went she just had to get she was two blockes away from her house and she started to look at the ground that's when she noticed a shiny green beaded necklace so she picked it up and put it on and as soon as she did she felt something she never felt before power.  
  
Second later she saw a boy that was wearing an unusual suit. He must have been at least seventeen he had black hair and wearing what looked like a skin tight black suit with a orange scarf on it and bandages on his boots he looked at you and stopped in front of you "You.......have.......to........help.......me" he panted  
  
"Who are you" she asked but before he had a chance to answer a sword point came through his stomach and he collapsed to the side of you. That's when she looked up and see the strange looking person with a third eye he looked at her and walked away that's when she started to glow green and he turned around to see what was happening and that's when she let all the power go and her eyes turned a dark green and she raised her hands and long vines with thorns on it shot out and wrapped him up and the thorns cut him into pieces.  
  
That's when she walk over to see if the boy was ok as she knelt down his hand reached out and grabbed her hand and she could feel even more power than before so much power that she passed out.  
  
When she woke up the boy was gone and in his place there was a scroll.  
  
The demon was not Hiei it was just another demon with a third eye 


	2. Attacks

Bokken (makes a wooden sword and its attack is crushing wooden slash) earth shield (makes a shield from pieces of earth) plant ropes (her hand glows green and she shoot out large thorny plants and rap her enemy up and drains there life) soil daggers (her hand start glowing green and they form daggers) earth blades (makes 2 land sabers)  
6. Earth armor (Makes an armor of earth/plants that is green and has a  
red flower on her chest and she also gets a longer Bokken and a stronger  
earth shield when you do this)  
7. earth/plant manipulation (you can make and control the power of earth) 


	3. The first meeting

Hey hoped you liked the last part of the story where did we leave off oh yeah you had just killed a demon with the third eye but it wasn't Hiei now lets start the next chapter of THE EARTH BEADS CH 3 FIRST MEETING  
  
It was late she was confused and she didn't want to go home but she had to your plan was to run away from her life she would get her things go see Jou and say good buy.  
  
She tried to get in quietly but her dad came out of know were "Were have you been." He asked "No were." Youry said "You had to have been some were, you were with that boy weren't you." Said her dad she could already tell he was drunk but what else was new.  
  
"No I wasn't." youry said duly that's when her dad lunges at her and yells "DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." But before he could get three feet away from her a big wall of dirt came from the ground.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE." Youry say as he is getting up and her eyes turn a dark green and vines come from the ground and restrain him from moving.  
  
"You will never hurt anyone ever again." Youry say in a strict voice and to her delight she liked to hurt him she thought is was fun so she raised her hands and vines shot out thirsty for blood that's when the real Youry woke up and took control.  
  
Instead of killing him it just cut him up rely and he passed out. Now her eyes were turning back to normal and she felt weak but not weak enough to stay in the house.  
  
She wobbled into her room and got the army bag her sister had brought her and put on some clean clothes and got her bag and left and she only looked back for one second that's when she bumped into some body it a boy with fiery red hair "Oh I'm sorry." he said but she didn't wait to say something she just started to run  
  
She was half way down the street that's when she felt like someone or something was following her "who's there." Youry yell at the trees.  
  
That's when the boy with red hair popped out of the tree I'm sorry I followed you its just that I was sent to find you."  
  
"Why do you want me?" Youry ask quickly. "Because you're the one that possesses the beads of earth are you not." He said "How do you know about those beads." "Because they were supposed to be mine let me introduce my self I'm Kurama and now I have to teach you how to use your new powers." He said but she was still shocked that he new about the necklace.  
  
"You need to come with me." Said the boy known as Kurama But some how she felt like she could trust him.  
  
So she left her old life behind. As she walk down the street a picture of Jou flashed in her head and she wondered if she would ever be able to see him again. 


End file.
